With the rapid development of the internet technology, people are increasingly used to transferring numerical values in the internet, for example, when a user decides to purchase a certain commodity from a merchant, the user needs to transfer out a certain numerical value from the own account of the user to the account of the merchant. However in the existing numerical value transferring scene, the user, after choosing the commodities from different merchants, generally need to respectively perform numerical value transfer operations with respect to different merchants, which may cause multiple numerical value transfer operation, complex process, and is easy to cause mistakes, thus bringing potential safety hazards to the property safety of the user.